They Don't Have to Know
by kayframe
Summary: A little fluffy Puckleberry oneshot for you guys! Rachel's dads are away on a business trip and Noah comes to keep her company. Better than the summary I promise haha


Rachel Berry sat all alone in her house. Her dads were gone on a business trip and she decided to spend her time eating ice cream and watching all her favorite musicals on DVD. She was in the middle of West Side Story when there was a knock at the door. She paused the movie and slowly got up from her seat. Scarred of who it was, she grabbed the baseball bat that she had set by the door for moments like this. Grabbing the doorknob, she gingerly twisted it to see that it was only Noah Puckerman.

"Woah. Calm down there killer." Said Noah laughing at the sight of the short, dark haired girl, clad in yoga pants and a T-shirt holding a "weapon." She looked a mess with her hair in a tangled bun , no make-up and her glasses on, but to Noah, she looked as beautiful as ever. Wait... What?

"Oh, Noah, it's just you. What are you doing here?" She asked in that sing-songy voice that made his heart melt. No! Hearts don't melt. Especially when you're Noah Puckerman, badass. Dammit, Puck, focus!

"Uhh, well my ma told me that you were here all alone and I couldn't leave a fellow Jew by herself. Judging by the brutal weapon in your hands though, I think you've got it covered." He said laughing again.

"Well thank you very much Noah, but I think I'll be fine." She said closing the door slightly.

"Oh hell no Berry," he said pushing his was past her (which wasn't that hard considering how small she was) and entering her home. "You're not getting rid of me that easily. I'll be damned if I let my hot little Jewish American Princess spend a Friday night all alone watching... What is this... West Side Story? all by herself!"

She looked at him and frowned.

"Oh come on, Berry, a few hours isn't going to kill you!" He pleaded looking her in the eyes.

"Ugh! Fine! If you must!" She said throwing her arms in the air

"Yes!" He exclaimed pumping his fist in the air.

"But only because you recognized that this was West Side Story." She said patting his muscular arm "I'm actually kind of proud of you!" She said jokingly as she returned to her spot on the couch and hitting play on the remote control.

He followed her and sat down next to her taking some of the blanket she was using. "Do. You. Mind?" Rachel asked as he scooted closer to her.

"Not at all" Noah replied, a cheeky smile playing across his lips.

"You're unbelievable" she muttered under her breath.

"Why thank you, Berry!" He said sarcastically.

::

"God, I'm starving! Do you got any food?" Noah asked when West Side Story had ended. He got up from the couch and walked to her fridge. Yes it was a tad rude to riffle trough someone's fridge, but they had been best friends since they met at temple way back when they were 3.

"Sorry, no." Rachel replied simply.

Noah glanced at the clock that read '9:45' and looked over at Rachel. "I bet the diner is still open!" He told her excitedly.

"Noah! I look a mess and what if I see people from school or temple or-"

"Berry, chill, it's almost ten and people are either losers and at home at this hour, no offense-"

"None taken."

"Or at a party or something. Not a damn diner! Come on Rach, I'm gonna die if I don't get some food in me soon!" He whined

"Ok. Fine. Grab your keys. I'm actually kinda hungry too." Rachel admitted rubbing her growling stomach.

"Sweet!" Noah yelled as he grabbed the keys to his truck and opened the door for Rachel, which she thanked him for. What? He may be a badass , but his Ma taught him to respect women!

::

"Noah, I still don't understand why we aren't just driving trough. It's easier." Rachel said, annoyance playing through her tone.

"What? I can't want to sit down and enjoy a burger in the middle of the night with my best girlfriend?" Puck asked, realizing what he said when Rachel started to blush.

"I-I meant my best friend that is a girl! My best female friend. We're not- I mean not that you're- what I mean is-" he rambled on trying to cover up his mistake.

"It's ok, Noah, I understand what you meant." She told him sweetly wishing he wasn't just making a mistake.

"Yeah..." Noah said dryly

::

A few minutes of silence later, they arrived. Noah got out of the car and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Rachel followed him inside and they waited in line to get seated.

It wasn't very busy, considering it was now close to 11:00 at night, but there were still a few people scattered around the small diner. Their waiter soon came to the table and took their orders. A chocolate shake and a burger for Puck and Pepsi and a salad for Rachel.

"So where are your dads off too?" Noah asked finally breaking the silence between the two

"Just a business trip. They'll be gone until Wednesday." She explained. "I actually wanted to ask if you would be able to pick me up for school until then seeing as I don't have a car and I refuse to ride that awful smelling-"

"Berry!" He half yelled interrupting her, "Dont worry, I'll take you to school." He chuckled. Their food came and they ate slowly, seeing as they had nowhere else to be and when they were finished, Rachel excused herself to use the ladies room. When she had left Puck found himself looking towards the door when he saw Alexa, the head Cheerio, walk in.

"Hey there Puckerman." Alexa cooed as she sat down next to Puck

"Hi Alexa" Puck deadpanned

"Now is that anyway to talk to your date?" Alexa asked with fake shock I her voice

"You're not my date." He told her firmly

"Well you're alone, I'm alone. You know what they say, when in Rome!"

"Who says I'm here alone?" Puck asked her getting up when he saw Rachel coming out of the bathroom, "Ready?" He asked Rachel

"Yep"

"Well bye then." Said Puck as he walked out the door with Rachel, his hand placed lightly on her lower back

::

When they arrived back at Rachel's house, she thanked Noah for dinner and said goodbye.

"Woah hold up Berry, you ain't getting rid of me that easily!" He told her laughing

"What are you talking about? It's past midnight! You need some sleep."

"And I can't do that here?" He asked her. "What if some crazy rapist murderer breaks into your house? Who could protect you better than me?"

"There's no point I'm arguing with you is there?"

"None at all honey!" He told her with a triumphant grin, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

::

Rachel Berry woke up to a wonderful smell and heard someone singing in the kitchen. She threw the covers off of her tiny body and raced downstairs to find Noah, standing in the kitchen with no shirt and a pair of loose jogging pants on, cooking breakfast. She had no clue that he knew how to cook or that he ever woke up this early.

"Mornin' Berry! I hope you like French toast cause I made a shit load!" He informed her, laughing. Rachel giggled. "I'll take that as a good sign" he smiled cheekily at her.

"So, what? You think you're staying here until my dads are back?" she asked

"Thats the plan!" he smiled at her as he turned off the oven and slid some french toast on a couple of plates, "Also, don't expect this every morning. I love you and all Berry, but i aint no personal chef." he told her laughing

She laughed along with him, "This was very nice of you, Noah, but do you really think my fathers would condone you staying here every night with me?"

"Why not? One, Im a beast, I'll protect you from anything and everything, and two, I've stayed the night at your house before."

"When we were six! Besides, you would barely come within two feet of me then!"

"I was told you had cooties!" he informed her laughing. She couldn't help but laugh with him, and was thinking to herself that maybe him staying here wouldn't be so bad after all.

::

The weekend went by fast, after they had finished their breakfast Rachel got cleaned up and Noah drove them back to his house so he could grad some clothes to last him until Wednesday. After that, the weekend was a blur of movies and meals at the diner, since neither Noah or Rachel had the energy to cook.

When Monday rolled around, Noah kept his promise and took Rachel to school (how could he not, he was living at her house) and when he pulled into the parking lot and walked around his truck to open Rachel's door, all eyes were on them. Everyone knew they had a history. Best friends since they were 3, dated for a while sophomore year, and they were in glee club together. Yes all that was true, but they were never really seen together during school. The only time Puck was really around Rachel was when someone tried to pick on her or throw a slushy in her face. Puck would beat the guys ass and walk away like it was nothing. It was almost like a routine with those two, so when they threw this curveball, everyone was a little shocked.

"Noah, everyone is staring at us." Rachel spoke quietly looking around the parking lot and clothing her books tightly to her chest.

"You want to give them something to stare at?" Puck asked stopping when they were on the sidewalk and looked right at her

"What?" Rachel asked but Noah was already leaned down and kissed her cheek. She was shocked but hardly upset

"Come on, lets get to class." He whispered in her ear as he grabbed her hand with one hand and her books with the other.

::

When Puck had dropped Rachel's books off at her locker and walked her to class, he made his was to his locker and was met with a familiar face.

"Hey Puckerman." Alexa said to him smiling

"Alexa."

"So i saw you with Berry this morning. Are you two an item now?"

"Why is that any of your business?" he asked her slamming his locker shut as he turned to face her

"So you're not."

"I never said that."

"But you never said that you were either." she leaned up to kiss his cheek and placed a hand on his bicep. "Later Puckerman"

::

The car ride home was awkwardly quiet. For some unknown reason, Rachel was ignoring him. They pulled up to Rachel's house, and she jumped out of the truck before Noah had a chance to open her door for her. Rachel walked inside and Noah quickly followed.

"I'll be in my room" she told him once they were inside

"Oh, now you're going to talk to me?" Puck muttered

"What was that, Puckerman?"

"Why are you so pissed at me? And don't say you're not! You only call me Puckerman when you're pissed at me."

"Why don't you go ask you're girlfriend?" she replied coldly as she turned and walked up the stairs

"Girlfriend?" he asked following her and placing his food in between her bedroom door before she could slam it in his face. "Berry, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know! I saw you and Alexa today in the hall. And at the diner on Friday when I was coming out of the bathroom. So why kiss me today? Why walk me to class, carry my books, hold my hand, make me feel like you actually gave a damn about me?" Puck was shocked. He never heard Rachel swear before that

"You don't think I care about you? Why do you think I came over here, took you to dinner, made breakfast and did all that stuff at school. My ma really didn't send me over here. I overheard her talking to your dads and i asked her-no, I begged her to come over here to check up on you because I was worried about you! So yes Rach, I do give a damn about you!" she just looked at him, not saying anything, so he did the only thing he could think to do at that moment and slowly leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. When they broke apart, he looked down at her, meeting her eyes, "I love you Rach, only you."

"I love you too, Noah." She told him smiling and leaning in to kiss him again

::

That night, Puck moved from the uncomfortable leather couch he had been sleeping on to Rachel's queen sized mattress. She was sound asleep, otherwise she probably would've kicked him out, even after telling him how se really felt about him. Still, he wanted to enjoy sleeping next to his girlfriend, even if it was without her permission. He rolled over on his side and placed his arm across Rachel's stomach and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

::

Rachel woke up the next morning to the sound of Noah snoring softly beside her. She wanted to be mad at him for not staying downstairs- her dads would have a cow if they knew about this!- but looking down at him and seeing how young and peaceful he looked, she couldn't bring herself to be upset. Instead she leaned down to kiss his forehead and rolled out of bed to get ready for school.

::

After getting ready, she saw that Noah was still sleeping, and as peaceful as he looked, if she didn't wake him up now they were going to be late for school.

"Noah," she shook his shoulders gently to wake him, "Noah, sweetie wake up."

"Five more minutes ma..."

"Noah, wake up we have to go to school."

Groaning, and still half asleep, he turned over and opened his eyes to see Rachel standing above him. "Hey. You know, I could get used to waking up like this." He told her, propping himself up on his elbows and leaning in to kiss her.

Rachel pulled away far to quickly for Pucks liking, "As much as I just want to sit here and kiss you all day, you have to get ready for school." She told him giving him another quick peck on the lips and walked downstairs to let him get dressed.

::

Rachel was standing by the counter top looking over some homework from last night when she felt warm lips graze her neck. "Ready to go?" Noah whispered in her ear. She turned around to face him and he placed his arms around her waist, hers around his neck.

Kissing one more time before they left, then pulling away slowly, she told him, "Come on, lets go" she smiled and packed her homework in her back pack as he grabbed the keys.

::

Of course everyone at school was talking about the couple. In glee, everyone seemed happy for them. Kurt and Santana even told them how they'd been "rooting for Puckleberry to happen for a while." A few people even had a bet going on. Never the less, everyone was still pretty happy for them.

::

Getting home that night, they decided to order some Chinese food and watch a movie, Puck suggested a horror film, mainly so that when his girl got scared he could protect her. Rachel wanted to disagree, but an excuse to cuddle up to Noah was something she wasn't going to pass up on.

::

After the movie was finished, Puck looked over and noticed that Rachel was fast asleep. He didn't want to wake her, so he quietly got up to throw the empty food containers away and went back to the couch to carry her upstairs to bed.

"Noah?" He hear her quiet voice and saw her head move to look at him

"Shhh, go back to sleep baby," he told her placing her in her bed and then crawling in next to her

"I love you Noah." She said before she finally drifted back to sleep

"I love you too," he told her kissing her forehead and turning off the lamp

::

Wednesday. The day Rachel's dads came back was finally here and he was kind of sad about it. Puck had woken up early this morning and when he couldn't fall back to sleep, he found himself in deep thought playing with Rachel's hair. He wasn't going to be able to get to sleep the same without his girl by his side. Speaking of which, Rachel began to stir beneath his arm and she turned to face him.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." He smiled down at her and placed a quick kiss on her nose.

"Morning," she yawned

"You don't want to get up either, do you?"

"No," she sighed, pulling him closer to her tiny body, "I think this is the first time I've ever not wanted to go to school..."

"Wow, watch out everyone, we got ourselves a badass!" He laughed at her and she playfully smacked his arm as she turned to get out of bed.

::

They stood in the kitchen eating breakfast and Rachel broke the silence with the thought on both of their minds.

"You know today my-"

"Yeah, I know," Noah sighed and pulled Rachel in for a hug, "I was trying not to think about it."

He paused and pulled away to look into her eyes, "I'm still coming over every morning to take you to school." He told her smiling down at her.

"Good," she said, putting her head on his chest

::

That night, Rachel tried to fall asleep, but she tossed and turned. Who knew after only a few days she would have grown accustomed to Noah's warmth in the bed beside her. It was then that she heard a tap on her window. She got up and looked down to her yard and saw Noah standing there in his sweatpants and football T-shirt.

"What are you doing out there Noah?" She asked him once she had her window pried open.

"I came to see you." He told her smiling like the romantic fool he was. Rachel smiled down at him and he started climbing his way up the side of her house.

He crawled through the window and walked over to put his arms around Rachel's waist and kissed her softly. He could feel her smiling.

"You know my dads are in the next room." She informed him as they pulled apart

"They don't have to know I'm here," he replied kissing her once more.

::

::

::

Yay! Puckleberry fluff! Sorry to those who thought this was an update on my Pitch Perfect story, but I've been working on this for a while and just found it and wanted to finish it. I promise I'll get to finishing my Pitch Perfect story soon! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
